simpsonsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liste des personnages qui apparaissent que dans un seul épisode
La série des Simpson regroupe d'innombrables personnages et voici une liste par saison de ceux n'ayant fait qu'une unique apparition. Saison 1 Noël mortel Bart le génie Un atome de bon sens **'Mme Mellon' (Marcia Wallace) Des enseignants dans une école pour les enfants doués Bart est envoyé à la tricherie après sur un essai I.Q. Elle était la seule autre caractère Wallace exprimées autres que Edna Krapabelle. *"L'appel des Simpsons" **'Cowboy Bob' (Albert Brooks), Propriétaire de VR Roundup Bob. Il a eu camées non la parole après cet épisode, mais a fait une apparition brève parler dans l'épisode seize saison "Mobile Homer», Et se voit dans l'épisode"Bart Gets an F". *"La vie sur la voie rapide" **Aucun *"Homer's Night Out" **'Gulliver Dark' (Sam McMurray), Une chanteuse de cabaret et de Playboy. Après le discours d'Homer sur la façon dont les femmes ne devraient pas être considérés ou traités comme des objets sexuels, Dark décide d'appeler sa mère, comme elle semblait déprimé la dernière fois qu'elle l'appelait. Un homme qui ressemble et agit semblable à Gulliver Dark a été vu en chantant une chanson au sujet de la vengeance de feu M. Burns sur la saison de sept premier épisode, "Qui a tiré sur M. Burns, la deuxième partie". *"L'Espion qui venait de la colère" **'César' (Dan Castellaneta) Et Ugolin (Harry Shearer) Sont deux hostiles vignerons français qui force Bart à être leur esclave. Les deux apparaissent brièvement à nouveau dans "Lisa grec», Vivant dans un appartement et en regardant un film de Jerry Lewis, au lieu de la Super Bowl. **'Adil Hoxha' (Tress MacNeille), Un étudiant de change de Albanie qui a remplacé Bart quand il a été expulsé vers France. Il était en fait un espion soviétique qui a été déporté en Albanie et ont échangé pour un espion américain capturé en Albanie. *"Une soirée d'enfer" **'Mme Botz / Lucille Botzcowski' (Penny Marshall) Est un criminel évadé, connu sous le nom "The Babysitter Bandit, qui ont tenté de voler la famille Simpson, mais il a été déjoué et capturé par Bart, Lisa, et Maggie. Elle trompe Homer en libérant ses moments avant l'arrivée des policiers. Dans "Bart chien est un F"Une émission de nouvelles mentionne qu'elle s'est échappé de prison. Elle apparaît dans"Hurricane Neddynom ", aller et venir dans une cellule de Calmwood hôpital psychiatrique. Mme Botz est une parodie de Gertrude Baniszewski. Saison 2 Simpson et Delila **'Karl' (Harvey Fierstein) A été l'assistant d'Homère qui a essayé d'aider Homer à réussir en tant que cadre. Quand Homer était sur le point d'être congédié pour ses méfaits, Karl a pris le blâme, être tiré à sa place. Karl baisers Homer après avoir tiré. *"Treehouse of Horror" **'Serak le préparateur' (James Earl Jones) Est une cohorte de Kang et Kodos qui a fait le dîner de famille Simpson alors qu'ils se rendaient à leur planète d'origine. Kang et Kodos ont depuis paru dans chaque épisode Halloween, Mais Serak n'a pas reparu. *"Un poisson, deux poissons, Blowfish, Blue Fish" **'Toshiro l'Apprenti Cuisinier' (Joey Miyashima) Le Maître Sushi Chef's Apprentice. Il apparaît dans la ligne de retraite au château de "Old Money". **'Maître sushi' (Sab Shimono) Chef de sushi à un Japonais restaurant qui a son apprenti faire d'Homère Fugu comme il était occupé avec Mme Krabbapel sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture garée. *"Bart chien est un F" **'Emily Winthrop', (Tracey Ullman) Un dresseur de chiens britanniques. Elle a été observée à présenter des excuses au grand-père Old Money. *"Old Money" **'Beatrice "Bea" Simmons' (Audrey Meadows) A été Grampa SimpsonLa petite amie de. Ils se sont rencontrés au château de retraite de Springfield. Après l'organisation d'une date pour l'anniversaire de Béa, Grampa a été obligé de la défendre quand Homère l'a emmené à "Remise Lion Safari". Quand il revint au château de retraite, Bea était mort et laissé toute sa fortune à Abe. Sa tombe a été revu en un épisode. *"Le Pinceau qui tue" **'Professeur Lombardo', (Jon Lovitz) Un professeur d'art à Springfield Community College. Il est prompt à complimenter presque tout ce qu'il voir comme l'art. Cependant, il ne prend pas très bien l'éloge. Il réapparaît brièvement dans "Le Ziff qui vient dîner»Dans le cadre d'un quatuor de personnages des Simpson qui ont été exprimées par l'ancien SNL membre de la distribution Jon Lovitz. *"Lisa's suppléant" **'M. Bergstrom' (Dustin Hoffman, Crédité comme "Sam Etic») a été professeur suppléant de Lisa. M. Bergstrom a repris pour Mme Hoover après qu'elle estimait avoir obtenu La maladie de Lyme et Lisa a immédiatement pris à lui parce qu'il était le genre de modèle de rôle masculin dont elle avait besoin dans sa vie. Cependant, après que Mme Hoover revint, il a dû quitter Springfield. Un désarroi Lisa courut pour l'arrêter, et M. Bergstrom lui a donné une note disant: "Vous êtes Lisa Simpson". Saison 3 *"Papa Raving Stark" **'Leon Kompowsky' (Exprimées par Michael Jackson et Kipp Lennon) Était un malade mental qui se prenait pour Michael Jackson. Le personnage a été exprimée par Michael Jackson (qui, pour des raisons contractuelles, a été crédité comme "John Jay Smith"). Les producteurs du spectacle ont été légalement empêché de confirmer guest Jackson favoris à l'époque, bien que de nombreuses sources de médias supposé que c'était bien lui. Un an après l'épisode diffusé, les auteurs ont décidé de faire une suite où Leon retourne Kompowsky, pensant qu'il est le musicien Prince (Et exprimé par le prince lui-même), qui encourage tout le monde dans la ville d'être sexuellement libérée, mais il a ensuite été abandonnée quand le prince a diminué. *"Lisa M. Goes to Washington" **'Bob Arnold' (Hank Azaria) A été un membre du Congrès corrompus. Il a accepté un soudoyer de démolir Springfield nationale sur les forêts, mais a été entendue par Lisa Simpson, Et a ensuite été capturés et arrêtés après qu'elle lui a exposé tout en faisant son discours. *"Homer Defined" **'Aristote Amadopolis' (Jon Lovitz et Dan Castellaneta) Est le riche propriétaire de la Shelbyville Centrale nucléaire. Il a été initialement exprimées par Jon Lovitz, mais aurait un rôle parlé brièvement exprimé par Dan Castellaneta dans "Homer à la chauve-souris». Il est apparu comme l'une des quatre personnes à Moe's Tavern exprimées par Lovitz dans la saison 15 épisodeLe Ziff qui vient dîner". *"Treehouse horreur de la Seconde" **'Merchant infirmes' (Hank Azaria) Est un Marocain vendeur ambulant qui vend Homère une singes patte. Il prétend être un ancien Président de l'Algérie. *"Moe's Flaming" **'Collette' (Jo Ann Harris), Une serveuse embauchée par Moe. Catherine O'Hara initialement convenu pour faire la voix et enregistré sa part pour le personnage, mais les producteurs ont estimé que sa voix ne correspondait pas au rôle et la place avait Jo Ann Harris ne la partie. *"Exemplaire de la Power Plant Burns" **'Horst' (Phil Hartman), Son, Et Fritz trois Allemand hommes d'affaires qui a acheté le Usine de Springfield Énergie nucléaire de M. Burns. Toutefois, ils ont abandonné l'entreprise et se sont installés pour vendre l'usine de retour à Burns pour la moitié de ce qu'ils ont payé après avoir découvert le vrai salut et conditions de travail. *"Bart's Friend Falls in Love" **'Samantha Stanky' (Kimmy Robertson) Est une jeune fille appareils orthodontiques à partir de Phoenix, Arizona qui se déplace à Springfield et commence à l'école à École élémentaire de Springfield. Alors que là, elle et Milhouse Van Houten se rencontrent et tombent amoureux. Bart, Jaloux de passer du temps avec Samantha Milhouse, révèle leur relation au père de Samantha, qui l'envoie à une toutes les filles- couvent. Saison 4 *"Kamp Krusty" **'M. Black' (Harry Shearer) A été comptable Krusty et le directeur du camp de mal Kamp Krusty qui embauche des voyous locaux Dolph, Jimbo, Kearney et à des conseillers pour briser le moral des enfants (qui ne fonctionne pas lorsque Bart conduit une insurrection contre eux). Mark Kirkland était sûr que le personnage allait reparaître plus tard dans la série, mais il n'a jamais fait. Toutefois, il apparaît dans une bande dessinée basée sur la série où il a Homer lui vendre une entreprise, tout en "remplissant" pour Moe, qui a littéralement été ligoté Down Under. *"A Streetcar Named Marge" **'Llewellyn Sinclair' (Jon Lovitz) Est un perfectionniste colérique qui est un metteur en scène. Il jette comme Ned Flanders Stanley Kowalski Marge et que Blanche DuBois dans une production de A Streetcar Named Desire. Sinclair a depuis fait des apparitions brèves et est apparue dans un coup de feu dans la foule "La Chasse au sucre". **'Mme Sinclair' (Jon Lovitz) Est à la tête de la Ayn Rand School for Tots. Elle est la soeur de l'administrateur du théâtre susmentionnés, l'OMS recommande jour, sa sœur centre de soins de Marge Simpson. *"Lisa la reine de beauté" **'Amber Dempsey', (Lona Williams) Une reine de beauté professionnel des enfants qui, une fois gagné porc princesse et Little Miss cacher dans la même semaine. Elle a également implants cils (qui ne sont que juridique Paraguay) Et est dénommé par Lisa "le Jack Nicklaus"Du circuit de concours. Dempsy remporte le Little Miss Springfield Beauty Pageant, mais la couronne est remis à Lisa (la première dauphine) après Dempsey se frappé par la foudre lors d'une ouverture du magasin et devient« Little Miss Intensive Care ". *"New Kid on the Block" **'Laura Powers' (Sara Gilbert) A été premier béguin de Bart. Sa famille a déménagé à côté de Bart après la Winfields déménagé. Bart a élaboré un béguin pour elle, mais il a fini dans Heartbreak quand il a découvert son petit ami a été Jimbo Jones. *"Marge par rapport au monorail" **'Lyle Lanley' (Phil Hartman) Est un homme qui parle bon con qui parle au peuple de Springfield dans l'achat d'un coûteux monorail après que M. Burns a été forcé de donner à la ville de trois millions de dollars (bien qu'il a révélé lors de la réunion commune de décider comment dépenser l'argent que un million de dollars a mystérieusement disparu, probablement prises par Le maire Quimby). Il a ensuite suggéré que Springfield devrait acheter un monorail. Il utilise l'argent pour partir en vacances sans se soucier des Springfieldians. Toutefois, une foule en colère des résidents du Nord Haverbrook a attaqué, après avoir chuté de son escroquerie monorail. **'Sebastian Cobb' (Harry Shearer) Un scientifique qui a construit monorail du Nord Haverbrook pour Lyle Lanley. *"Frère de la même planète" **'Tom' (Phil Hartman») Est Bart son grand frère". Bart a décidé de le faire comme un grand frère quand Homer ne lui a pas chercher à football pratique. À l'aquarium, Homer s'est battu avec lui. À la fin de l'épisode, il est devenu grand frère Pepi's. La partie a été écrite pour Tom Cruise, Mais de croisière a diminué de sorte que le rôle a été donné à Phil Hartman lieu. **'Pepi' (Tress MacNeillie) est un pauvre garçon qui vit à Springfield qui devient petit frère d'Homère. À la fin de l'épisode, il est devenu petit frère de Tom. *"I Love Lisa" **'Sideshow Raheem' (Michael Carrington): Le militant noir partenaire Sideshow Krusty avait dans son émission dans les années 1970. Est-ce qu'un afro et porte une toge et lunettes de soleil sombres. A été vu à l'enterrement de Krusty sur "Bart de Fink". **'Rex' (Dan Castellaneta): Un garçon mélodramatique dans la classe de Lisa qui ont auditionné pour jouer George Washington durant le spectacle de l'école le Presidents 'Day, mais a été rejetée pour Ralph Wiggum par Mme Hoover (pour qu'elle puisse avoir le sabot de Denver retiré de son pneu de voiture). A été moulé comme maître d'hôtel de George Washington qui ont comparu à la fin de l'exercice. Un autre garçon avec une personnalité semblable à Rex dans cet épisode paru dans la sixième saison de "Bart des ténèbres», Mais son apparition a été considérablement modifié, en regardant un peu comme Hugh Parkfield, l'homme se marie avec Lisa Colombie presque"Le Mariage de Lisa». **'Johnny' (Dan Castellaneta): Principal Skinner copain de l'Armée qui a été abattu au cours de la guerre du Vietnam alors en poste à Da Nang. A été vu dans un flashback de Skinner sur la façon dont la Saint-Valentin n'est pas une blague. *"Last Exit to Springfield" **'M. Wolfe' (Hank Azaria) Est le dentiste que les visites de la famille Simpson. Anthony Perkins avait accepté de la voix de M. Wolfe, mais, malheureusement, est tombé malade et ne pouvait pas enregistrer la partie. Clint Eastwood et Anthony Hopkins avait également été invité à donner une voix, mais les deux ont diminué. Perkins a ensuite été demandé et, tandis qu'il a exprimé un intérêt, il est mort avant l'enregistrement. Le rôle allé à Azaria. *"Triple pontage d'Homère" **'M. McGreg' (Hank Azaria), Avec une jambe pour un bras, et un bras d'une jambe. Saison 5 *"Barbershop Quartet d'Homère" **'Nigel' (Harry Shearer) Le gérant de la Be-Sharps. Il a suggéré le groupe devrait remplacer Chef Wiggum avec Barney Gumble parce qu'il semblait «trop Village People", et a suggéré qu'ils devraient choisir un nom et rendre public. *"Treehouse of Horror IV" **'Le Gremlin' (Frank Welker) Est un gremlin qui, dans une parodie de The Twilight Zone épisode "Cauchemar à 20.000" Feet, les attaques d'un autobus scolaire va École élémentaire de Springfield avec Bart Simpson à ce sujet. *"Homer Goes to College" **'Dean Peterson' (Hank Azaria) Doyen du Collège communautaire de Springfield. Le personnage a fait une apparition brève parler dans l'épisode "Faith Off»Et agir complètement différent. *"Bart enfant" **'Brad Goodman' (Albert Brooks) Est un gourou auto-assistance. Après avoir parlé à Bart Simpson lors d'une conférence à Springfield, il encourage la ville à être plus comme Bart et à «faire ce que vous avez envie de", ce qui entraîne des conséquences désastreuses. Son est le troisième caractère d'être exprimées par Brooks dans le spectacle. *"La Dernière Tentation d'Homer" **'Mindy Simmons' (Michelle Pfeiffer) Est un ancien employé de Usine de Springfield Énergie nucléaire, Pour lesquels Homère avait une attraction. Selon Homère sur "Un autre Show Clip Simpsons», Mindy" frapper la bouteille très difficile "et a perdu son emploi à l'usine, cependant elle a toujours été utilisé comme un caractère d'arrière-plan à l'usine dans des épisodes ultérieurs (tels que"Le Monde de Twisted Marge Simpson"). Elle apparaît également dans Team Homer en tant que membre de l'équipe de «casseurs Accueil Bowling", qui se compose de trois femmes (Lurleen Lumpkin, Mindy, et la princesse Kashmir) et un homme (Jacques le melon français) qui ont essayé de briser Homer et Marge le mariage à l'autre. *"Erreur sur la ville" **'Molloy le chat contre le vol' (Sam Neill) Est un voleur et monte-en-l'air qui vole de nombreux objets issus les habitants de Springfield, y compris Lisa's saxophone. Il est plus tard capturé par Homère après Grand-père révèle l'identité du cambrioleur, mais échappe tandis que les recherches pour sa ville «trésor enfoui». *"Malibu Stacy vs Lisa" **'Stacy Lovell' (Kathleen Turner) Est l'inventeur de Malibu Stacy. A été congédié en 1974 pour canaliser les bénéfices pour le Viet Cong et parce que «sa façon de penser n'est pas rentable". Elle vit dans une réplique exacte de son Dreamhouse Malibu Stacy dans un quartier pour les solitaires et une fois un homme en date du afro-américaine qui ressemble à un GI figurine Joe. *"Homer dans l'espace" **'Race Banyon' (Hank Azaria) est un astronaute qui a aidé Homer et Buzz Aldrin sur leur mission dans l'espace. *"The Boy Who Knew Too Much" **'Freddie Quimby' (Dan Castellaneta) Est le neveu du maire Quimby, qui est accusé d'avoir agressé un garçon. Il réapparaît dans "Exécuter Homer Voir»(Avec une voix un peu altérée et l'apparence) que de son oncle Attachée de presse. Saison 6 *"Homer Badman" **'Ashley Grant' (Pamela Hayden) Est un étudiant de troisième cycle, qui garde des enfants Bart, Lisa et Maggie, elle croit à tort que Homer l'a harcelée sexuellement en saisissant le siège de son pantalon et en appelant son "précieux Vénus, provoquant une protestation et le cirque médiatique contre Homère. *"Peur de l'avion" **'M. Zweig' (Anne Bancroft) Est un psychologue qui tente d'aider Marge surmonter sa peur de l'avion. Elle apparaît comme l'un des juges à l'audience la folie de Marge dans "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge". *"Homer le Grand" **'Number One' (Patrick Stewart) Est le chef du chapitre de Springfield les tailleurs de pierre, une société secrète. *"Homie the Clown" **'Don Vittorio DiMaggio' (Hank Azaria) est Fat TonyLe patron de 'et à une auto-italien a admis stéréotype américain. Depuis, il a fait de brèves apparitions non francophone dans les épisodes plus tard, en particulier dans la séquence assemblée foule sur "Insane Clown Poppy". *"Bart contre l'Australie" **'Evan Conover' (Phil Hartman) Est un diplomate américain qui vend les Simpsons à la colère des fonctionnaires australiens. *"Homer vs Patty et Selma" **'Ballet des enseignants' (Susan Sarandon), Un professeur de ballet russe qui encourage Bart pour embrasser son talent caché pour le ballet. *"Le Mariage de Lisa" **'La diseuse de bonne aventure' (Maggie Roswell), Une femme habillée comme une gitane à la foire locale de la Renaissance qui montre l'avenir de Lisa dans l'année 2010, un étudiant diplômé qui épouse un homme près de la Colombie qui veut Lisa d'être coupé de sa famille. **'Hugh Parkfield' (Mandy Patinkin), Un étudiant britannique qui Lisa se marie près. *"Lemon of Troy" **'Shelby' (Tress MacNeille), Bart Shelbyville double. Le personnage n'a pas été donné un nom dans l'épisode, mais il a été nommé «Shelby» dans Les Simpson: un guide complet de notre famille préférée. *"Lisa's Rival" **'Allison' (Winona Ryder), Allison est une élève de première qui est ignoré jusqu'à en Mme Hoovers classe de deuxième année, et c'est mieux que Lisa à tout ce que fait Lisa spéciaux, tels que l'intelligence et le saxophone. Au début, Lisa est jalouse, mais ils finissent par être amis. Saison 7 *"Ultimatum Bob Sideshow" **'Le colonel Leslie «Hapablap» Ouvrir' (R. Lee Ermey), Un colonel à la base locale de la Force aérienne. *"Marge Be Not Proud" **'Don Hidalgo' (Lawrence Tierney), Chef de la sécurité à l'échelle locale Essayez-N-Save magasin. Les interdictions de Bart pour la vie du magasin après Bart est pris à l'étalage du jeu vidéo Bonestorm. *"Bart de Fink" **'Handsome Pete', Un showman dock qui danse pour les nickels avec un accordéon, il ressemble à une déformation Krusty le Klown. *"Lisa l'iconoclaste" **'Hollis Hurlbut' (Donald Sutherland) Est à la tête de la Société historique de Springfield. Il vise à maintenir la vérité sur Jebediah Springfield, Sur laquelle Lisa a trébuché, cachée au public. *"Le Jour où la violence s'est éteinte" **'Chester J. Lampwick' (Kirk Douglas) Est le créateur de Qui démange, Qui a été volé par Roger Meyers Sr. *"Un poisson nommé Selma" **'MacArthur Parker' (Jeff Goldblum) Est Troy McClureagent s 'qui conseille de se marier McClure Selma afin de relancer sa carrière et apaiser les rumeurs sur l'McClure étranges choses ne pour les poissons. *"Été de 4 pi. 2" **'Erin' (Christina Ricci), Ben (Harry Shearer), Moulin (Hank Azaria), Et Doyen (Tress MacNeille) Sont Lisa quatre amis qui vivent dans la ville de Little Pwagmattasquarmesettport. **Une sans nom commis de dépanneur apparaît lorsque Homer essaye d'acheter des feux d'artifice illégaux. Il ressemble à Apu, mais il semble être d'origine pakistanaise. Saison 8 *"You Only Move Twice" **'Hank Scorpio' (Albert Brooks) Est un mauvais génie. Il est également le joyeux, sympathique propriétaire de Globex Corporation. Scorpio est considéré par certains comme la performance d'Albert Brooks "meilleure voix sur Les Simpson et pour cela, et quatre tournées d'autres il a été nommé la plus grande star du Client dans l'histoire de l'émission par l'IGN. Brooks improvise beaucoup de ses lignes. Homer et sa famille ne savais pas que le Scorpion est un tribunal pénal international et ils ne sauront jamais ce sujet. Son nom est une référence à Frank Serpico. *" Treehouse of Horror VII **'Hugo Simpson' (Nancy Cartwright), Est le frère jumeau de Bart, qui était censé être le mal, mais il se trouve à la fin que Bart est le jumeau maléfique. Hugo Simpson est l'un des costumes de personnages de Bart dans The Simpsons Hit and Run. *"Le Homer Ils automne" **'Lucius Sweet' (Paul Winfield) Est un gestionnaire de la boxe qui est une parodie de Don King. Sweet a également un aspect parlant petits dans la saison neuf épisode "Pour quelques milliards de"Pendant la scène où Homer est en attente pour obtenir une vérification. *"Brûlures, coups de bébé" **'Larry Burns' (Rodney Dangerfield) Est le fils perdu depuis longtemps des Montgomery Burns. Il apparaît dans le bureau de chômage dans les "Realty Bites". *"Bart After Dark" **'Belle' (Tress MacNeille) Le propriétaire de la Maison Derrière, une maison locale burlesque où Martha Quimby a rencontré son mari, le maire Quimby. Selon le commentaire de cette huitième saison de DVD, il y avait des auditions tenues pour une célébrité à la voix Belle, mais cela a été abandonné au profit d'un ancien combattant voix actrice Tress MacNeille. *"Hurricane Neddy" **'Dr. Foster' (Hank Azaria), Psychologue de Ned comme un enfant qui a soigné à l'hôpital Ned Clamwood mentale après que sa maison est détruite. Il apparaît de nouveau à l'audience de compétence en Marge »It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge". *"Le mystérieux voyage de Notre Jomer (Le Voyage d'Homer mystérieux)" **'Le Coyote spatiale' (Johnny Cash), Un coyote qui est apparu dans l'hallucination chili induite par Homère et mis en Homer dans une quête pour trouver l'âme sœur vrai. Dans son livre Planet Simpson, Chris Turner affirme que Johnny Cash que le Coyote est son rendement Favorite Guest. *"Le Monde de Twisted Marge Simpson" **'Frank Ormand' (Jack Lemmon) Est le fondateur de la société Pretzel Wagon qui convainc Marge pour démarrer sa propre entreprise de vente de bretzels. Il meurt plus tard dans un accident de voiture avant Marge puisse démarrer son entreprise. *"Simpsoncalifragilisticexpiala (AGAC Grunt) cious" **'Sherry Bobbins' (Maggie Roswell) Est un Britannique magique nounou s'inspire de l' Mary Poppins et embauché pour s'occuper des enfants après Simpson Marge se révèle à perdre ses cheveux par le stress. Après s'être rendu compte qu'elle ne peut jamais faire The Simpsons fonctionnelle, bobines s'envole, et (inconnu au reste de la famille) meurt quand elle est aspiré dans le réacteur d'un avion. Dans une coïncidence extraordinaire, elle reparut sur la séquence d'ouverture de la 2e et 6e épisodes de la saison 21 "Bart Obtient une «Z»Et«Gags et les Verts», Battant par les nuages au lieu de la corneille, et bien vivante. *"Le Salon Itchy & Scratchy & Poochie" **'Roy' (Hank Azaria), Un jeune adulte qui vit brièvement avec la famille Simpson. Avant son introduction États Lisa "Ajout d'un nouveau personnage est souvent une tentative désespérée pour renforcer de mauvaises notes." À la fin de l'épisode où il quitte le maison Simpson de vivre dans un appartement avec deux dames sexy. Avant que la production a commencé, un dirigeant Fox a proposé au personnel ajouter un nouveau personnage pour le spectacle, qui devait venir et vivre avec les Simpsons sur une base permanente, car elle "animer le spectacle". Le personnel a rejeté l'idée et, au lieu inséré le caractère ponctuel Roy, sans aucune explication quant à savoir qui il était, ni pourquoi il était là, comme une référence à la proposition de l'exécutif (et une méta-blague sur les spectacles de longue durée portant en gênant caractères pour stimuler évaluations).[1] Roy a été initialement conçu pour le Temps »et la répression" segment de la saison de six épisode "V Simpson Horror Show», Vivant avec les Simpsons dans une réalité alternative où Homer a un fils adolescent ennuyeux.[2] *"Phobie d'Homer" **'Jean' (John Waters), Qui est exprimé par et s'inspire de John Waters, est le propriétaire de Cockamamie's Collectibles Shop, un magasin rempli de diverses décalé "camp"Articles. Homer se lie d'amitié avec lui, mais il rompt quand Marge Homer raconte que John est homosexuel. *"Homer vs la dix-huitième amendement" **'Rex Banner' (Dave Thomas) Est un agent du Trésor américain à Washington, DC brièvement envoyé à Springfield à respecter l'interdiction, et de remplacer Clancy Wiggum en tant que chef de la police. Rex Banner était fondée sur Eliot Ness, agent du Trésor, qui a dirigé l'équipe célèbre Interdiction de l'ordre "The Untouchables". *"La mutinerie Canine" **'Gamin' (Frank Welker) A finement de race, de pré-formation Colley qui achète Bart utilisant sa carte de crédit. Quand Bart se rend compte qu'il manque Little Helper du Père Noël (Après Bart permet de Santa's Little Helper obtenir repris lorsque Bart a tout ce qu'il a acheté avec la carte de crédit prises de lui), il donne Laddie à la Force de police de Springfield. *"Homer's Enemy" **'Frank Grimes' (Hank Azaria) Est un 35-ans Everyman qui était un vrai professionnel, qui se heurte à Homer Simpsonidiotie s '. Après plusieurs tentatives pour exposer Homer échouent, Grimes fait une dernière tentative en incitant Homer en participant à un concours de centrale nucléaire de conception destinés aux enfants (en laissant un dépliant sur le bureau d'Homère sur le concours, avec toutes les références à des enfants enlevés). Après Homère est déclaré vainqueur, Grimes s'enclenche, déclarant qu'il peut être aussi paresseux et sot comme Homère et s'en tirer. Comme il court à travers la plante Amok, Grimes - déclarant qu'il n'a pas besoin de gants de sécurité, tout simplement parce qu'il est Homer Simpson - saisit deux fils à haute tension et est mortellement électrocuté. Grimes a été mentionné dans plusieurs épisodes plus tard, d'abord dans "Natural Born Kissers», Où Homer trouve une vieille brochure à l'enterrement de Grimes. Dans"Treehouse of Horror XII», Grimes est l'un des visages sur le mur des Lamentations. Sa pierre tombale apparaît dans"Alone Again, Natura-Diddily»Et a également été lancé par Homère dans"Ma Mère l'Carjacker». Son fils, Frank Grimes Jr., a cherché à venger la mort de son père en tuant Homère"Le détective Pou Grande". *"La Vitrine Simpsons Spin-Off" **'Big Daddy' (Gailard Sartain) Est un criminel de la Nouvelle-Orléans base qui vole la résidence du gouverneur de la Louisiane et kidnappe Ralph Wiggum. *"La Guerre secrète de Lisa Simpson" **'Le commandant' (Willem Dafoe) Est le chef de Rommelwood Académie, qui se méfie de Lisa à l'école militaire, mais n'a aucun scrupule sur Bart rejoindre (depuis Rommelwood Academy est une école de garçons). Saison 9 *"Le principal et le Pauvre" **'Le principal Seymour Skinner réel' (Martin Sheen), Le vrai Skinner et Armin Tamzarian étaient copains dans le La guerre du Vietnam. Après le vrai Skinner aurait été tué, Tamzarian volé son nom et a pris la vie de Skinner. L'épisode résultant était l'un des plus controversés parmi les fans et est détesté par plusieurs membres du personnel de production, y compris Matt Groening et Harry Shearer. *"Treehouse of Horror VIII" **'Fox censure' (Harry Shearer), Un Renard réseau de censure avec le même nom que son titre. Il édite une Treehouse of Horror script d'abaisser la cote à la TV-G, mais obtient alors poignardé à plusieurs reprises par une épée qui venait de l'enseigne, qui va de la TV-PG à la TV-14 à TV-MA-21 à la télévision et la télévision -666 (les deux derniers qui n'existent pas sur le système de notation de la télévision américaine). *"Les deux Nahasapeemapetilons Mme" **'Apu Mère' (Andrea Martin) Vient à Springfield dans l'intention de respecter son fils Aide'S les mariages arrangés. *"Un drôle de manège" **'Cooter' (Jim Varney) Et Pommes de terre (Tress MacNeille) Sont père et fils forains qui tour Homer en leur donnant la maison. *"The Joy of Sect" **'Le chef' (Hank Azaria) Est le fondateur de la Movementarian culte. Il y avait des gens rejoindre en leur disant qu'ils iraient à une Blisstonia planète et prendrait leur argent pour construire une fusée pour échapper à Terre. **'Greg' (Harry Shearer) Et Jeanne (Pamela Hayden) Sont deux recruteurs qui travaillent pour le leader. *"Fatigué" **'Renee' (Helen Hunt) A été FatiguéD 'un temps petite amie. *"Simpson Tide" **'Capitaine Tenille' (Rod Steiger) Est le capitaine de l'USS Jebediah sous-marin nucléaire, sur lequel Homère était stationné. Tenille a été tiré d'un jeu de tir de torpilles, après avoir quitté Homer en charge.[3] **'Drill Sergeant' (Michael Carrington, Le sergent qui fouette les nouvelles recrues de la Réserve navale en forme, et il est furieux de singeries farfelues d'Homère. *"Pour quelques milliards de" **'Agent Johnson' (Harry Shearer) est l'agent d'Homère qui est vraiment à la poursuite de M. Burns«Le projet de loi billions de dollars. *"Trash of the Titans" **'Ray Patterson' (Steve Martin) Est le commissaire de l'assainissement ancien Springfield qui se défait par Homère par convaincre le public avec «les promesses folles». Lorsque des abus de son pouvoir d'Homère, Patterson est rappelé, mais ne retourne pas à son poste. *"Roi de la Colline" **'Brad' (Brendan Fraser) Et Neil (Steven Weber) Sont du marketing pour les barres d'énergie Powersauce. Saison 10 *"D'oh-in dans le vent" **'Seth' (George Carlin) Et Munchie (Martin Mull) Sont deux anciens hippies / hommes d'affaires jus naturel, qui étaient des amis de la mère hippie Homère, Mona (voix de Glenn Close). Ils gardent une mémoire cache de la drogue psychédélique pour leur usage personnel dont Homère, sentiment de culpabilité sur une pagaille qui a ruiné Seth et la récolte réelle Munchie, utilise à tort, de faire un lot de Seth et le jus de la marque Munchie, causant des fantasmes les habitants d'origine médicamenteuse. Seth et Munchie apparaissent également dans le rallye "Week-end à la Burnsie"Et faire une apparitions dans"Mona Leaves-a"À Mona SimpsonL 'enterrement.[4] *"Lisa Obtient un "A"" **'Pince-mi', Un animal de compagnie homard soulevées par Homère, après avoir été acheté en direct d'une épicerie. Homer est devenu plus tard attaché à la langouste au degré de considérer qu'il est partie de la famille et de ne pas vouloir le faire cuire, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui a donné accidentellement un bain chaud dans la baignoire. Homer voit manger en pleurant Pince-mi à la fin de l'épisode. *"Mayored to the Mob" **'Leavelle' (Mark Hamill) Est un entraîneur garde du corps. *"Dimanche connerie," **'Wally Kogen' (Fred Willard) Est un agent de Voyage. Son nom est basé sur un vieux Simpsons écrit duo, Wallace Wolodarsky et Jay Kogen. *"Homère à la Max" **'Trent Steele' (Hank Azaria), Un écologiste de riches qui se lie d'amitié Homère comme «Max Power." *"Maximum Homerdrive" **'Red Barclay' (Hank Azaria), Un camionneur qui meurt après avoir battu Homer dans une Concours de steak-manger. *"Maman et Pop Art" **'Astrid Weller' (Isabella Rossellini), Un artiste, qui, avec Jasper Johns, les étés à Springfield. Elle a un intérêt dans la tentative mutilé d'Homère à la construction d'un barbecue en brique.[5] *"Monty Can't Buy Me Love" **'Jerry Rude' (Michael McKean), Un sportif de choc radio à la Howard Stern. *"Trente minutes plus Tokyo" **'Clin d'œil' (George Takei), Une foule de jeux japonais spectacle. Saison 11 *"Au-delà de Blunderdome" **'Edward Christian' (Jack Burns), Un dirigeant de Photos Polystar. *"Guess Who's Coming Dîner de critiquer?" **'Sous la direction de mode de vie' (Edward Asner), Le rédacteur en chef du Springfield Shopper journal. Il était le patron d'Homère où Homère a été un critique gastronomique. *"Huit d'un coup" **'Larry Kidkill' (Garry Marshall) Zoo Propriétaire Springfield. Il ma Aide et Manjulaoctuplés s »dans son zoo sur l'écran, en échange de leur donner les soins appropriés. *"Take My Wife, Sleaze" **'Meathook' (John Goodman) Et Baguette (Henry Winkler), Les membres du «gang de motards Hell's Satans". Le reparaître deux, avec le reste de la Satans les Hell's, dans un coup de foule "Spritz M. Goes to Washington". *"Grift des Mages" **'Jim Hope' (Tim Robbins), Un agent de commercialisation de l'entreprise Kids premier jouet. *"Faith Off" **'Il était âgé de' (Don Cheadle), Un guérisseuse. **'Anton Lubchenko', Un kicker de l'Est européen sur l'équipe de football de l'Université de Springfield. *"Pygmoelian" **'Michael Finn' (Dan Castellaneta), Un barman irlandais de la Pub vert pomme de terre à l'aéroport international O'Hare de Chicago, qui participe à des journées Duff barman concours. **'Titania' (Pamela Hayden), Une blonde, barman à grande poitrine Femme de Juggernauts à Hollywood, en Californie, qui participe à des journées Duff barman concours. **'Dr. Velimorovic' (Hank Azaria), Un chirurgien plastique qui fonctionne sur Moe. Le médecin est également apparu dans son apparence parler deuxième "Large Marge"(Quand Marge se implants mammaires) et"Les maris et les couteaux»(Lorsque Homer devient obsédée par la chirurgie plastique afin de conserver Marge). *"Bart à l'avenir" **'Le gestionnaire de Casino' (Hank Azaria) Est le gérant d'un casino amérindien qui dit Bart son avenir. *"Kill the Alligator and Run" **'Sud shérif' (Diedrich Bader) Est le shérif de Six Toe County, en Floride, qui poursuit les Simpsons quand ils apparaissent à tuer le capitaine Jack, un alligator. *"Claquettes dernière à Springfield" **'Little Vickie Valentine' (Tress MacNeille) Est un instructeur de l'enfant star des années 1930-devenu-dance vaguement basé sur Shirley Temple. *"It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Marge" **'Becky' (Parker Posey) Est d'Otto ex-fiancée. Elle reste à la Simpsons "à la maison après son mariage est annulé. Marge estime Becky tente de la tuer et de séduire Homère. Saison 12 *"Insane Clown Poppy" **'Sophie' (Drew Barrymore), La fille de Krusty et un vétéran de la guerre du Golfe. Elle fait une réapparition dans les mineures "Marge Gamer". *"Lisa Tree Hugger le" **'Jesse Grass' (Joshua Jackson), Un écologiste radical dont Lisa a le béguin. *"L'ordinateur portaient des chaussures Menace" **'Numéro 6' (Patrick McGoohan), Un prisonnier sur une île mystérieuse. *"Le Caper grand argent" **'Devon Bradley' (Edward Norton), Un arnaqueur prétend être un agent du FBI qui prétend buste Bart et Homer pour grifting. *"Maman Pokey" **'Jack Crowley' (Michael Keaton), Un prisonnier sociopathe mais artistique qui se voit accorder la libération conditionnelle, mais doit rester avec Marge. Il est juif. *"New Kids sur le Blecch" **'L.T. Smash' (Hank Azaria), Producteur et agent de la Partie Posse, Qui est vraiment un lieutenant de la marine américaine qui envoie des messages subliminaux ("ISE Yvan Nioj" - "Join the Navy") à travers des vidéos de musique du groupe, afin de recruter. *"Hungry, Hungry Homer" **'Howard K. Duff VIII' (Stacy Keach), Propriétaire de la bière Duff et les isotopes Springfield. *"Nerdie Bye Bye" **'Francine Rhenquist' (Kathy Griffin), Une brute nouvelle à Springfield Elementary qui bat à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à Lisa parce qu'elle sent la sueur nerd sur Lisa. *"Simpson Safari" **'Joan M. Bushwell' (Tress MacNeille), Un Jane Goodallprimatologue-like qui vit sur les vers, et il est finalement découvert, forcé les singes avec lesquels elle a vécu à la mienne pour les diamants. **'Séparé' (Hank Azaria) Guide touristique, en Afrique. Il devient président de Tanzanie. *"Triple Erreur" **'Thelonious' (Frankie Muniz), Étudiant à West Springfield Elementary qui tombe amoureux de Lisa, quand elle se termine par accident jusqu'à à West Springfield. *"Simpsons Tall Tales" **'Chant Hobo' (Hank Azaria), Un clochard sur un train de Springfield dans le Delaware, qui raconte l'Simpsons célèbre histoires à dormir debout. Saison 13 *"Treehouse of Horror XII **'Le Gypsy' (Tress MacNeille), Un long et qui maudit Homère lui faisant porter malheur à ceux qu'il aime après avoir détruit sa tanière et a été arrêté en épousant une farfadet. **'Ultrahouse 3000' (Pierce Brosnan, Dan Castellaneta (Imitant Dennis Miller), Et Matthew Perry) Une maison achetée par Marge robotique qui voulait tuer Homer de l'avoir lui-même. *"Brawl in the Family" **'Gabriel' (Delroy Lindo), Un travailleur social engagé à réhabiliter les Simpson après avoir été arrêtés pour la lutte contre les uns avec les autres tout en jouant Monopole. *"La Chasse au sucre" **'Garth Motherloving' (Ben Stiller), Chef de la confiserie et Motherloving Sugar Company. Il est également le leader d'un gang de contrebande qui les tentatives de contrebande de sucre de San glucos île en Springfield après le sucre et produits contenant du sucre sont interdites dans Springfield. *"Bart Le Wants ce qu'il veut" **'Château Wolf Greta' (Reese Witherspoon) Est la fille du célèbre acteur Rainier Wolfcastle et l'intérêt romantique de Bart. Bart crut comprendre la femme et rompu avec elle, qui a conduit à Greta datant Milhouse pour se venger de lui. Depuis, elle a fait des apparitions dans des épisodes plus tard, bref. Elle fait une brève réapparition dans "Ice Cream de Margie (avec les cheveux bleu clair)". *"Le Dernier Gun dans l'Ouest" **'Buck McCoy' (Dennis Weaver), Le vieillissement, alcoolisées Occidental étoiles qui influence l'amour de Bart de l'Ouest sauvage. *"Le vieil homme et la clé" **'Zelda' (Olympia Dukakis), Gourmand, la petite amie d'un moment de grand-papa, qui ne l'aimait pour son permis de conduire. Marge l'appelle un "Hoochie Mama". *"Blame It on Lisa" **'Ronaldo' (Tress MacNeille), Un Brésilien orphelin dont Lisa sponsors. *"The Sweetest Apu" **'Annette' (Pamela Hayden), Le fournisseur avec qui squishee Apu a une liaison. *"Petite fille dans la Big Ten" **'Tina' (Tress MacNeille) Et Carrie (Pamela Hayden), Deux jeunes filles du collège qui croit à tort Lisa sont les gymnastes de huit ans. *"Le jeu de friture" **'Mme Bellamy' (Frances Sternhagen), Une vieille femme dont assassiner Marge et Homer sont encadrées. Elle est en fait Carmen Electra sous un déguisement dans le cadre d'un reality show. Saison 14 *"Bart vs vs Lisa la troisième année" **'Audrey McConnell' (Tress MacNeille) Est une enseignante de troisième année à École élémentaire de Springfield. Elle est un professeur compétent, à la différence Edna Krapabelle (Dont McConnell accuse d'être une salope) ou Mlle Hoover (Dont McConnell accuse d'être un alcoolique), jusqu'à ce que le système de jumelage échoue. *"Helter Shelter" **'Mitch Hartwell' (Hank Azaria), Producteur d'une émission de télévision sur le thème 1895. Il apparaît comme Lindsey NaegleL 'assistant dans "Le Kid Heartbroke". *"Le détective Pou Grande" **'Frank Grimes, Jr.' (Hank Azaria) Est le fils de Frank Grimes et un mécanicien. Frank Grimes, Jr. tente de tuer Homer pour venger la mort de son père. *"Le papa Who Knew Too Little" **'Dexter Colt' (Hank Azaria), Un détective privé qui loue Homère pour en savoir plus à propos de Lisa. *"A Star Is Born-Again" **'Sara Sloane' (Marisa Tomei), Une star de cinéma qui date Flandre Down. Elle apparaît plus tard lors de la réunion de célébrités dans l'épisode "Homerazzi". *"Dude, Where's My Ranch?" **'Luke Stetson' (Jonathan Taylor Thomas), Le petit ami de Lisa au ranch. Lisa fait valoir que Luke est son premier béguin, même si son premier béguin sur la série était Nelson. **'Cookie' (Karl Wiedergott), La main au ranch. *"Moe Baby Blues" **'Don Francis Castellaneta' (Dan Castellaneta), L'un des Fat Tonys rivaux. Il est nommé en hommage à (et exprimées par), Dan Castellaneta. Saison 15 *"XIV Simpson Horror Show" **'Le professeur John Frink Sr.' (Jerry Lewis) Est le père de Professeur Frink, Avec qui il n'a jamais vraiment bien s'entendre. *"Le Regina Monologues" **'Edwina' (Jane Leeves), L'amie de la Colombie-grand-père au cours de Seconde Guerre mondiale, Qui portait son enfant de l'amour de nombreuses décennies avant. A une fille qui ressemble à une femme Homer Simpson. *"Les graisses et déjanté de la" **'Grant Conner' (Charles Napier), Un chasseur qui va à l'ours qui fait peur Homère. *"Smart et plus intelligents" **'Henri' (Simon Cowell), L'agent d'admission dans une école privée pour enfants. *"Le Juvie errance" **'Gina Vendetti' (Sarah Michelle Gellar): Un détenu salle de mineurs qui se bat avec Bart que les deux font leur évasion. Saison 16 *"Tout est de bonne guerre Four" **'Stuart' (Dan Castellaneta), Une tante Ovenfresh cuisinier-off candidat. *"Elle Used To Be My Girl" **'Chloé Talbot' (Kim Cattrall) Est un Peabody Award gagner journaliste de l' Global Television Network qui était ami avec Marge au lycée. *"Boy et Fat Man Little" **'Goose Gladwell' (Hank Azaria), Un Willy WonkaÀ base de propriétaire d'un magasin qui vend gag de Bart sarcastique T-shirts. *"JE VOUS salue Marie Homer et Ned's Pass" **'Deion Overstreet' (Hank Azaria), Un professionnel football américain joueur. **'Bud Armstrong' (Hank Azaria), Commissaire de la pro-football. Il apparaît de nouveau dans "Million Dollar Abie»Et apparaît également dans le livret de l'album The Simpsons: Testify. *"Pranksta Rap" **'Alcatrazz' (Hank Azaria), un rappeur qui permet de Bart produire sur scène. *"There's Something About Marrying" **'Véronique' (Tress MacNeille), Un homme déguisé en golfeur lesbiennes. Falls pour la sœur de Marge, Patty. **'Howell Huser' (Karl Wiedergott), Un Huell Howserbasée sur le tourisme. *"Goo Goo Gai Pan" **'Madame Wu' (Lucy Liu), Un bureaucrate chinois responsable de l'adoption. *"Les Sept-Beer Snitch" **'Agent Krackney' (Charles Napier), Un gardien à la prison de Montgomery Burns État (anciennement le Centre de Culture Springfield). *"Future-Drama" **'Jenda' (Amy Poehler), La petite amie de Bart études secondaires en 2013 qui veut Bart faire quelque chose de sa vie, mais lorsque Bart prend chance de Lisa à une bourse, Bart refuse de laisser sa soeur et se décharge par Jenda. *"Ne pas craindre le couvreur" **'Ray Magini' (Ray Romano), Un couvreur qui Homer se lie d'amitié, mais on pense être invisible par tout le monde autour d'Homère. *"Le Kid Heartbroke" **'Tab Spangler' (Albert Brooks), Un conseiller dans un camp de matières grasses qui montre Bart que son obésité fait des ravages sur sa famille. *"A Star Is Torn" **'Clarissa Wellington' (Fantasia Barrino), Un jeune chanteur qui arrive en troisième position à la compétition Li'l Starmakers. **'Cameron', (Tress MacNeille), Un candidat au concours Li'l Starmakers qui mentors Homer Lisa après le trahit. Le garçon gagne la 2ème place. *"Home Away From Homer" **'Coach Clay' (Harry Shearer), Un entraîneur qui se déplace dans les sarrasins à côté de l'après Simpsons Flandre Down se déplace à Humble ville, en Pennsylvanie. Finit harcelant et en profitant d'Homère, tout comme Homère harcelés et ont profité de la Flandre. **'Vicki' (Pamela Hayden) Et Sasha (Tress MacNeille), Les étudiants qui se sont inscrit au soft-core situations sexuelles, tout en restant avec Ned Flanders. *"Le Père, le Fils et le Saint d'esprit" **'Père Sean' (Liam Neeson), Un prêtre qui aide à Bart et Homer temporairement convertir Catholicisme. Saison 17 *"Ma femme s'appelle reviens" **'Caleb Thorn' (Alec Baldwin), Un biologiste marin qui recrute l'aide de Marge pour sauver les lamantins. *"La fille qui dormait trop peu" **'Fossoyeur Billy' (Dan Castellaneta) Est Williele cousin de "qui est un fossoyeur au cimetière à côté de 742 Evergreen Terrace. Il vole une montre de la main d'un cadavre soi-disant mort et d'attaques plus tard, Willie. *"Treehouse of Horror XVI" **'David' (Tress MacNeille), Un garçon robot les Simpsons adopter après Bart tombe dans le coma. *"The Mamas dernière du Red Hat" **'Tammy' (Lily Tomlin), Leader des tomates Cheery Rouge, un groupe de femmes larcenous qui essaie de voler des œufs Montgomery Burns Fabergé. *"Foulque paternité d'Homère" **'Mason Fairbanks' (Michael York), Un chasseur de trésor qui passait pour être le père biologique d'Homère. *"Lun. Laddy Fair" **'Coach Krupt' (Hank Azaria), Le professeur de gymnastique à nouveau École élémentaire de Springfield après le départ de Mlle Pummelhorst, afin d'avoir une opération de changement de sexe. Il est obsédé par le bombardement de jeu (Dodgeball) et il joue en lançant des balles à des enfants sans relâche. Peut être vu dans la saison 20's "Comment le test a été remporté"La formation des étudiants pour leur lancer des tests standardisés et balles de caoutchouc à ceux qui donnent de mauvaises réponses. *"Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife" **'Charles' (Ricky Gervais), Un chef de bureau qui swaps épouses d'Homère pour un reality show et tombe amoureux de Marge. **'Vérité' (Tress MacNeille), Épouse de Charles dont Homère est obligé de vivre avec la télé-réalité "Mère Flippers. Dates Patty Bouvier à la fin de l'épisode. *"Million Dollar Abie" **'M. Egoyan / Manslaughter Manfred' (Hank Azaria), Un médecin arménien-américain spécialisé dans l'euthanasie qui donne Grampa l'option de se suicider après avoir assisté Grampa coûts de la ville une chance à une franchise de football. *"Girls Just Wanna Have celle de «sommes" **'Melanie Upfoot' (Frances McDormand), Le remplacement principal Skinner à la suite de la controverse derrière ses remarques sexistes sur les compétences mathématiques des femmes. Commandes Springfield Elementary être séparés par sexe. *"Le Descendant du singe" **'Wallace Brady' (Larry Hagman), Un avocat représentant la conception intelligente dans un procès qui a aidé à défendre Ned Flanders dans une affaire judiciaire concernant l'enseignement de Créationnisme dans les écoles publiques. **'Clarice Drummond' (Tress MacNeille), Avocat professeur Frink, qui a aidé à défendre Lisa dans un procès sur l'enseignement du créationnisme dans les écoles publiques. *"Marge et Homer Mettez une pièce Couple" **'Tabitha Vixx' (Mandy Moore), Une chanteuse mariée à Buck Mitchell de l'équipe de baseball de Springfield Isotopes. Elle comprend un grand nombre d'actes de strip-tease dans son chant, ce qui rend son mari jaloux et mal à l'aise. **'Buck Mitchell' (Hank Azaria), Le mari de Tabitha et Springfield Isotopes joueur de baseball professionnel. Saison 18 *"Le Mook, le chef, la femme et son Homer" **'Dante Calabresis' (Joe Pantoliano) Et Dante Calabresis Jr. (Michael Imperioli) Sont gangsters rivaux à Fat Tony. **'Michael D'Amico' (Tress MacNeille) Est le fils de Fat Tony's qui devient l'ami de Lisa. Michael a un don pour la cuisine, dont il se sert pour empoisonner rivaux de son père et (probablement) rompt son amitié à Lisa quand il ne reconnaît pas à l'empoisonnement rivaux de son père. Il a été mentionné (par nom seulement) plus tôt dans "Moe Baby Blues»Et«Les Sept-Beer Snitch". *"Jazzy and the Pussycats" **'Skinny Turner' (Shearer Harry) une Marcus Marbles (Hank Azaria) sont deux musiciens de jazz qui permettent Bart dans leur bande. *"G.I. (Agacé Grunt)" **'Le colonel de l'armée' (Kiefer Sutherland) Est colonel de l'armée d'Homère un peu psychotique. *"L'épouse aquatiques" **'Gamelle' (Maurice LaMarche), "Portugais" Fausto (Hank Azaria) Et le Skipper (Hank Azaria) Sont trois membres de l'équipage du bateau Le Pélican Rotting. Il ya également cinq les inconnus, dont l'un est exprimé par le comédien / scénariste Simpsons Dana Gould. *"Little Big Girl" **'Darcy' (Natalie Portman), Petite amie enceinte de Bart dans le Nord près de cordes qui Haverbrook Bart dans le mariage jusqu'à ce qu'elle avoue Bart n'est pas le père. *"Accords Yokel" **'Stacey M. Swanson' (Meg Ryan) Est un psychiatre qui est chargé de traiter Bart Simpson. Ils forment un lien étroit, et après la dernière session, M. Swanson est obligé de voir un autre psychiatre. **'Withney', Dubya, Pièce de cinq cents (Exprimées par toutes les Tress MacNeille), Inceste (Dan Castellaneta), Crystal Meth (Nancy Cartwright), International Harvester (Cartwright), et Anniversaire (Pamela Hayden) Sont sept Cletus SpucklerEnfants d 'encadrés par Lisa quand École élémentaire de Springfield les rejette. Lisa prend ensuite sur une excursion à la ville de Springfield où ils ont tous chanter une chanson. Krusty les voit et se brièvement à chanter dans son émission. *"Homerazzi" **'Sous la direction de Tabloid' (J. K. Simmons) Loue Homère à être un paparazzo après Homère soutient sa photo de Duffman (Qui est censé être dans une relation avec un autre homme) datant Boobarella. Sous la direction de Tabloid partage certaines des caractéristiques de J. Jonah Jameson, Une Spider-Man personnage que Simmons décrit dans le les films Spider-Man. **'Henry Irritazio' (Jon Lovitz) Est un paparazzo professionnel Rainier Wolfcastle engage à prendre des photos incriminantes d'Homère. Enrico ressemble Jay Sherman à partir de Le porte-parole qui était dans la saison de six épisodes "Burns fait son cinéma». Une fois appelé," Beefaroni "par Riche Texan. *"L'Équipe des nuls" **'Joe LaBoot' (Hank Azaria) Est un professionnel base-ball joueur et d'un perdant World Series jeu. Saison 19 *"He Loves to Fly et il oh D '" **'Colby Krause' (Stephen Colbert), Coach de vie d'Homère, qui l'a aidé à poursuivre un emploi dans inspecteur de la sécurité d'un avion. Ressemble exactement à son comédien de doublage Stephen Colbert. *"Homer de Séville" **'Julia' (Maya Rudolph), Le ventilateur d'Homère qui a tenté de le séduire, elle recouru à la traque et tente de le tuer après qu'il a tiré d'elle. *"Midnight Towboy" **'Louie' (Matt Dillon), Un chauffeur de la dépanneuse qui a donné Homer un emploi, mais quand Homer (involontairement) ont violé le territoire de Louie, devint son ennemi et a tenu en otage (avec 5 autres hommes dans des circonstances similaires) dans son sous-sol. Homère et les autres sont sauvés par Maggie. *"I Don't Wanna Know Why l'oiseau en cage chante" **'Dwight' (Steve Buscemi), Un criminel qui a été arrêté après un vol de banque. Marge promis qu'elle serait lui rendre visite en prison. Mais Marge ne savait pas et il a enlevé Marge et l'a emmenée dans un parc d'attractions sa mère l'a abandonné quand il était à un enfant. Là, il s'est blessé et envoyé en prison. Marge, puis lui a rendu visite à la fin. *"Little Orphan Millie" **'Norbert Van Houten Oncle' (Hank Azaria) De Milhouse Indiana Jones-Esque oncle danois qui méprise du côté néerlandais de la famille Van Houten. *"Les maris et les couteaux" **'Milo' (Jack Black), Un propriétaire local dessinées librairie qui travaille juste en face du Le vendeur de BDmagasin de "Dungeon Le Android". Contrairement à la Comic Book Guy, Milo a une petite amie, n'est pas obsédé par la bande dessinée de maintien en parfait état, et traite ses clients avec respect. *"Funérailles pour un félon" **'Dr Robert Terwilliger, Sr.' (John Mahoney) Est Bob et Cecil Terwilliger père. Il a essayé de trouver la preuve que son fils est devenu fou à cause de violations de Bart. La coulée de Mahoney ici miroirs son casting comme le père des frères Crane Frasier. Acteurs Kelsey Grammer et David Hyde Pierce dépeint les frères Crane là, et qui dépeignent un Bob et Cecil Terwilliger dans Les Simpson. **'Judith Dame Sous Dunk' (Tress MacNeille) Est Bob et la mère de Cecil et une actrice shakespearienne éminents. *"E Pluribus Wiggum" **'Adriatica Viljohnson' (Tress MacNeille) Est un pundit politique et membre du Parti démocratique de Springfield qui ressemble et sonne comme Arianna Huffington. *"Les Années 90" **'Août Stefan professeur' (Hank Azaria) Professeur de collège de Marge lesquels elle développe une bousculade dans les années 1990. *"Le Debarted" **'Donny' (Topher Grace) Est un petit nouveau à l'école embauché par le proviseur et le surintendant Chalmers à rat Bart chaque fois que il joue une farce à l'école. Il ressemble à Topher Grace. *"Dial 'C comme crétin" **'Betsy Bidwell' (Tress MacNeille), Une femme obèse anciens qui utilisent de peser 400 livres, mais devient nutritionniste Homère et participe à son régime alimentaire. **'"Sneakers" Host' (Hank Azaria) L'hôte d'un Cheaters-Type montrent caméra cachée qui ne se soucie que briser des couples qui trichent (que ce soit sur une autre personne ou, en cas d'Homère, sur leur régime alimentaire) juste pour obtenir une cote pour son spectacle. *"Smoke on the Daughter" **'Chazz Busby' (Hank Azaria), Un professeur de danse moyen qui critique souvent les performances de son élève. *"Papa Don't Leech" **'Royce Lumpkin' (Harry Shearer), Le père de Lurleen Lumpkin. *"Apocalypse Cow" **'Mary Spuckler' (Zooey Deschanel), Cletusla fille de "qui a été presque forcé de se marier Bart, en raison de Bart avoir violé un tabou par inadvertance hillbilly datation. Saison 20 *"Sexe, mensonges et gâteaux" **'Lucky Jim' (Robert Forster), Un esclave en liberté sous caution qui répond Homère. Il recrute Ned Flanders de chasser Homère jusqu'à après Homère sauts sa caution. **'Hunter Wolf Bounty le' (Hank Azaria), Un chasseur de primes qui convainc Homer de prendre la chasse aux primes. **'Patrick Farally' (Harry Shearer), Un Irlandais qui donne Marge un emploi à sa boulangerie érotique. *"Double, Double, Boy in Trouble" **'Simon Woosterfield' (Nancy Cartwright), Un garçon riche qui a l'air identique à Bart, qui change de place avec lui. **'Devon Woosterfield et Quenly' (Dan Castellaneta, Tress MacNeille) Simon, demi-frère et demi-sœur qui complotent de le tuer afin d'obtenir l'héritage de leurs parents intégral. *"Mypods et Boomsticks" **'Bashir' (Tress MacNeille), Nouvel ami de Bart Jordanie. Il obtient presque battu par les agresseurs de trois (Dolph, Jimbo, Kearney et) pour être Musulman, Et Homère insultes de ses parents et les accusent d'être des terroristes en raison de leur religion (Islam). *"Lisa the Drama Queen" **'Juliette' (Emily Blunt), Une fille étrange nouvelle que Lisa se lie d'amitié. Ensemble, les deux de créer un monde imaginaire appelé Equalia où le règne de deux comme des reines. *"Prenez ma vie, S'il vous plaît" **'Vance Connor', Homère vieux rival de haut qui a remporté l'élection du conseil étudiant, après Principal Dondelinger truqué les élections. *"Mariage de prévention des catastrophes" **'Le Parson' (Hank Azaria), Un collègue de Rev Lovejoy, Qui semble lui dire la pendant un certain temps, il n'était pas autorisée. Il est le chef nominal de la foi Lovejoy. *"Au nom du grand-père" **'Tom O'Flanagan' (Colm Meaney), Le propriétaire du pub O'Flanagan dans Dunkilderry, de l'Irlande. Kenneth Branagh avait été initialement demandé guest star comme le propriétaire du pub et est entré dans la partie à enregistrer. Toutefois, Branagh a été remplacé par Michael Meaney et ne figurait pas dans l'épisode. *"Moe eeny Maya Teeny **'Maya' (Tress MacNeille), Est une belle femme Moe rencontre sur Internet. Lorsque Moe sa rencontre en personne, elle est de trois pieds de haut. Malgré cela, ils finissent par frapper en dehors, même après Moe préoccupée par ce que ses amis / patrons pense à elle, à laquelle Homère n'a même pas attention à sa hauteur. Moe est venu près de lui faire Mme Maya Szyslak, mais j'ai trop à l'aise plaisanter avec elle sur sa hauteur, beaucoup à son chagrin. Pour faire d'elle, il essaya de lui-même littéralement assommer à sa taille, mais elle l'a convaincu de ne pas en le laissant pour essayer quelque chose de si insensé et insensible. *"Le Bon, la triste et le Drugly **'Jenny' (Anne Hathaway) Est la belle jeune fille qui Bart est tombé en amour avec. Au début, elle pensait Bart était un gars sympa, mais elle le sous-évaluées. Elle aide les alentours du château de retraite de Springfield. Elle est une prière chrétienne et à Dieu à l'école. Bart lui fait croire qu'il avait quelque chose qu'il n'était pas ce qui est la raison pour laquelle il a obtenu l'objet de dumping et à gauche par Jenny. Bart ne l'a pas revu depuis. *"Waverly Hills 9-0-2-1-D'oh" **'Alaska Nebraska' (Ellen Page), Une star de la pop adolescente fondée sur Miley Cyrus "Hannah Montana" persona. Saison 21 *Homer le Whopper **'Lyle McCarthy' (Seth Rogen): Formateur célébrité d'Homère quand Homer est donné le rôle de l'adaptation cinématographique de la Le vendeur de BDcaractère s, Everyman. **'Le Lézard': Dans le film de Everyman l'un des villians était un personnage resemling caractère du Comic Marvel le Lézard. Cela semble être sous sa forme réelle, et non pas une sorte de costume. *Bart Obtient une «Z **'Zachary Vaughn' (Hank Azaria): Enseignant remplaçant Mme Krapabelle Krapabelle après est tiré de la consommation d'alcool au travail. *L'épouse grand espoir **'Chett Engelbrit': Le chef du syndicat Ultimate Fighting. Défis Marge à une lutte plus Ultimate Fighting ou non doit se poursuivre. *Gags et les Verts **'Andy Hamilton' (Jonah Hill): Un immature, l'homme d'âge universitaire qui a déjà été salué farceur Springfield Elementary après remplissage piscine de l'école avec des vers et en tournant principal Skinner dans le collet monté, no-nonsense discipline qu'il est aujourd'hui. Maintenant, écrit pour "Le Krusty le clown" show après Bart invite Andy faire quelque chose de sa vie. *Rednecks et sorcière **'Cassandra' (Neve Campbell): L'un des trois adolescents qui encouragent Wiccans Lisa se joindre à leur religion. *Oh Brother, Where Bart Thou? **'Charlie' (Jordan Nagai): Un garçon qui s'échappe de l'orphelinat de traîner avec Bart, qui veut un petit frère pour qu'il puisse avoir un lien avec une jeune soeur. *Il était une fois à Springfield **'Princesse Penelope' (Anne Hathaway): Un personnage princesse engagé à Krusty le Sidekick Klown dans une tentative pour inciter les filles à regarder Le Krusty le Clown Show. Vrai nom: Mountbarronhapzburnhowensullenmulanpocohuntas Penelope. Etait un fan de l'émission depuis Krusty elle était enfant; avoué son amour pour lui comme un adulte. Son père était un directeur de station pour la filiale de New York qui a été diffusé Le Salon Krusty l'époque où Penelope a été un enfant. Chante et joue de la guitare. **'Gator McCall' (Hank Azaria): Un chasseur de têtes (recruteur d'entreprise) qui persuade Homer, Lenny, Carl et à travailler pour l'usine de Capitol City nucléaire après que M. Burns réductions beignes gratuits sur le budget au travail. *La couleur jaune **'Virgile' (Wren T. Brown): Un esclave afro-américain sauvé par Eliza Simpson qui a épousé Mabel Simpson (en prenant son nom) et est devenu Grandpa's grand-père **'Mabel Simpson' (Julie Kavner): Épouse de Hiram Simpson, plus tard épouse de Virgile Simpson, la mère d'Eliza et Abraham **'Hiram Simpson' (Dan Castellaneta): Premier époux de Mabel, le père d'Eliza **'Eliza Simpson' (Alex Borstein): Fille de Hiram et Mabel **'Colonel Burns' (Harry Shearer): Père de Charles Montgomery Burns *Voulant à la première base **'Nikki' *Michelle Obama Les Simpson, le film *Russ Cargill *Président Arnold Schwarzenegger *Colin Références Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Fiche Brouillon